Mini Tank
Breach Plague | blocking = Partial | hp defense = | armor defense = | game file name = veh_tank_mini }} Overview The Mini Tank is the first Tank-type vehicle available to the player. Compared to the other tank-type units, the Mini Tank requires little Iron to build and its smaller and nimble size is reflected in above-average defensive stats, for a tank. It has a combined HP of , making it sturdy enough for the frontline until Light Tanks or other substitutes are unlocked at level 27. It costs exactly the same as a Recon but is arguably a better purchase because of its high HP and tank shell attack. Early in the player's career, the Mini Tank provides the much needed armor with damage reduction bonuses to help against Raiders. The Tank Shell attack does have the benefit of doing -type damage, which very few units have defenses against, but is very inconsistent in terms of getting powerful shots, and has longer range than most attacks available to the player. Mini Tanks are relatively easy to rank up for the added boost to practically every stat, both offensive and defensive. Like most other low-tier units, there will be a point where the player will want to progress to the heavier tanks as the Mini Tank just won't cut it against Raiders and enemy Critters. Like many low-tier units, they have some value in raiding- two shots will destroy a Pillbox, while remaining immune to its machine guns. A trio of upgraded vehicles will handily take down even a Chemical Sprinkler. Overall, these are cheap, almost expendable tanks at higher levels, given the relatively low repair cost. The Raider Kids have a mini tank that deals damage close to a medium tank's. Attacks Mini Tank Gun= | attack1 = range mod | game file name = tankGun_1shot }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 10; 12; 13; 15; 17; 19 }} Cost Trivia * The turret of this vehicle is used on the Super Tank but is fitted with a Machine Gun instead of a tank cannon. * Variants of the Mini Tank's turret is also used on the Heavier Tank and the Mega Tank. However, these turrets lack any armament, and can be assumed to be a commander's cupola. * Since the Mini Tank turret can also be used a Machine Gun on the Super Tank, it can be assumed that the caliber for the gun on the Mini Tank could be just barely larger to function as a tank gun. It is possible the mini tank uses an auto loader system, where caliber of the tank shell is barely larger than the machine gun caliber. (Usually 20mm vs 12.7mm) Updates 2.2 Patch * Promotion , and costs reduced, in addition to global reduction. 2.1 Patch * Player level requirement reduced to 13, from 18. 1.1 Patch * Unit added. Gallery File:MiniTank front.png|Front. File:MiniTank back.png|Back. File:MiniTank icon.png|Icon. File:RaiderMiniTank.PNG|The Mini Tank variant used by the Raider Kids. Animations Category:1.1 Patch